onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Giant
Brave Giant is a powerful robot created by Child Emperor. It is his ultimate weapon and his trump card. According to Child Emperor, it is still a prototype.https://twitter.com/ONE_rakugaki/status/1070162620332666880 The robot is piloted by a driver in its cockpit. Appearance Brave Giant is a massive humanoid robot, multiple times taller than a full-grown adult. It has two pairs of eyes and four fins protruding out of his head in a backward fashion. Several blades extend out of its shoulders like small wings, as well as on his ankles, knees, and waist. On its back there is a large backpack, mimicking Child Emperor's own backpack, and inside it are large jets, wings, and rockets that allow Brave Giant to fly at high velocities and utilize multiple different weapons. Brave_giant_cockpit.png|Brave Giant's cockpit Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc After Phoenix Man is resurrected and Child Emperor realizes his new and dangerous strength, the hero clicks his watch and summons the parts of the Brave Giant which are situated around the Monster Association Headquarters. Once Brave Giant is summoned, it swats Phoenix Man across the room, and the two begin their second battle. As the two of them do battle, Phoenix Man realizes that Child Emperor is rushing to finish the battle and realizes that there must be some limitations to the Brave Giant and that he can only operate it for a limited time. His hypothesis is correct, as Child Emperor laments that Brave Giant can only operate for 2 minutes and 38 seconds before its energy becomes uncontrollable and it self-destructs. As the two continue their battle and unleash their respective special moves and combos, Child Emperor manages to trap Phoenix Man in a very strong electromagnetic web and punches him with his Giant Knuckle Sandwich. A struggle ensues, with Phoenix Man appearing to overpower Brave Giant, but Child Emperor then activates over boosters and releases output limiters. The energy from the punch finally overpowers Phoenix Man and destroys the floor, sending both warriors falling into water. Upon touching the base of the ground, Brave Giant's lights turn on and Child Emperor is shocked to see the corpses of several monsters littering the floor. Suddenly, a bright burst of energy is unleashed, knocking the Brave Giant back. Phoenix Man, once again resurrected and stronger than ever, rips off Brave Giant's arm, taking the hostage Waganma with it, and uses his new powers to puppeteer the corpses in the subterranean pool and attack Brave Giant. Phoenix Man then flies out of the water to make his escape in the chaos. With little time remaining, Child Emperor makes Brave Giant's arm revert to its original drill form and knocks Waganma out of Phoenix Man's grasp. Brave Giant then destroys the multitude of reanimated corpses and flies out of the water to meet Phoenix Man, regaining its lost arm to use its final attack, Millennium Emperor Nova, and blasts Phoenix Man into the sky with a massive laser. Brave Giant shuts down having spent its time limit. Little Braves come out from hiding and push the inactive Brave Giant at Phoenix Man. Child Emperor activates the emergency hatch and catches the monster with Brave Giant. Phoenix Man destroys Brave Giant but it allowed Child Emperor enough time to sneak in Tickle Tickle Bug No. 1 within Phoenix Man's costume and cause him to rip off his costume. Abilities and Powers Being the trump card of the S-class genius Child Emperor, the Brave Giant is an extremely powerful and useful weapon, dwarfing all of Child Emperor's other machines in might. With Brave Giant, Child Emperor can go toe-to-toe against a Dragon-level mysterious being and when unleashing its full power, is able to temporarily knock out said mysterious being. Unfortunately, Brave Giant can only be operated for 2 minutes and 38 seconds before the energy core will no longer be controllable and will self-destruct, significantly limiting its capabilities. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''Being a large mech and Child Emperor's trump card, Brave Giant is immensely strong. It can effortlessly smash through multiple stone pillars and destroy an entire floor of the Monster Association headquarters. It was able to combat resurrected Phoenix Man's immense strength and once it unleashed its full power, it managed to defeat the Dragon-level monster and temporarily knock him out of commission before he resurrected again. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Despite its large size, it has surprisingly advanced speed, being able to keep up with the dragon-level monster Phoenix Man and launch multiple speedy-quick attacks. '''Immense Durability: '''Brave Giant's advanced body and sturdy exterior allow him to defend against searing attacks from Phoenix Man, and his '''Divider Shield '''was able to withstand the multiple '''Phoenix Homing Wing Attacks. '''Additionally, it was still operational after releasing all of its output limiters and unleashing its full power. '''Anti-Leakage Sealant: '''When there are leakages created in the hull due to battle damage, the suit automatically injects rubber sealant to damaged components. Fighting Style '''Hand-to-Hand Combat/Equipment: Due to his large size and advanced structure, Brave Giant is very powerful in close quarters, and Child Emperor will use its very powerful features creatively and in quick succession to quickly finish off his opponents due to the Brave Giant's limited operating time. *'Divider Shield' (ディバイダーシールド, Dibaidā Shīrudo): Brave Giant has an invisible deflector shield that can develop from its arm; it has very impressive durability which could withstand Phoenix Man's Phoenix Homing Wing Attacks. It utilizes electromagnetism. *'Homing Missiles' (ホーミングミサイル, Hōmingumisairu): Brave Giant launches multiple homing missiles that lock onto heat signatures. However, they can easily be fooled by fake heat signatures, as seen when Phoenix Man used his Phoenix Flare. *'Delta Scale Saber' (デルタスケールセイバー, Deruta Sukēru Seibā): Brave Giant generates an electromagnetic sword to be used in combat. *'Mole Mode'(地中潜航形態 (モグラモード), Mogura Mōdo): The Brave Giant's severed arm returns to its massive rocket-powered drill form to gore the enemy with great force. *'Little Braves' (リトルブレイブス, Ritoru Bureibusu): Brave Giant contains multiple miniature Brave Giants that can be used as supportive units in combat. These robots can generate divider shields that are 100 times stronger than normal. **'All Range Attack' (オールレンジ攻撃, Ōrurenji Kōgeki) The Little Braves surround an opponent and attack them all at once with energy attacks. **'Soccer Shot': The Braves perform a backflip downward kick in order to pass the umbrella shield back to Child Emperor. His Brave Giant mecha acting as the goalie to catch its protected customer. **'Side Arm Mode' (サイドアームモード, Saido Āmu Mōdo): All of the Little Braves combine into a secondary limb replacement for the giant in case of structural damage. *'Vibrating Sword' (超振動小刀, Chō shindō Kogatana): Brave Giant reveals a wrist blade that can vibrate with high frequency to shatter his opponents. *'Giant Fist Strike' (ジャイアントゲンコツストライク, Jaianto Genkotsu Sutoraiku): Brave Giant throws an electric-infused punch. The force of his punch is extremely impressive, managing to corner a dragon-level monster and when used at full-power, manages to defeat said dragon-level monster. First used against Phoenix Man. *'Beam Graver' (ビーム 彫刻刀(グレイヴァー), Bīmu Gureivā): An energy Naginata used by Brave Giant *'Brave Blade Shot' (ブレイブブレイドショット, Bureibu Bureido Shotto): Emperor has the giant transform its divider shield into a pentagram form. A pull cord in its right arm appears for the robot to yank on, turning the star blade into a top-like boomerang launcher for a projectile razor disk attack. *'Gigavolt Smash' (ギガボルトスマッシュ, Giga Boruto Sumasshu): Child Emperor uses Brave Giant's maximum output to disintegrate all enemy forces outside the machine with a strong electrical discharge. *'Millennium Emperor Nova' (ミレニアムエンペラーノヴァ, Mireniamu Enperā Nova): Brave Giant's most powerful attack. It diverts all energy to the arm and vernier, then releases a massive energy beam that punches through every level of the Monster Association base and straight into space. Trivia *In the first release of Chapter 99, Brave Giant had a much more simple and smooth appearance. The battle with Phoenix Man was also going slightly differently, with Phoenix Man not showcasing his different forms and Child Emperor trapping Phoenix Man in an invisible shield and preparing to strike him before the chapter ended. However, Murata believed the previous design of Child Emperor’s robot looked like a mass production model and he wanted something more befitting a main character, so he changed the design when he redrew Chapter 99. *Murata also changed the design of Brave Giant's cockpit in the Tankōbon. *The Millennium Emperor Nova beam is reminiscent of the Kamehameha attack from the Dragon Ball series. *There are various references to Dagashi written on parts of Brave Giant. **"U.M.A.I. Stick", or "delicious stick", is a small, puffed, cylindrical corn snack. **"Su CON-V" is a reference to sukonbu. Sukonbu is vinegar flavored konbu (edible kelp). **"ATALI", or "Atari" means 'hit' or 'you win'. ***A lot of dagashi come with stuff like prize contests. For example, when you open the package, there's a lottery ticket that says "hazure" (miss) or "atari". If you win, you get some kind of prize, commonly the shop owner gives you another one of the same thing for free. References fr:Brave Géant Navigation Category:Items Category:Robot Category:Manga Original